Navidad con los Díaz
by Anonymus76
Summary: Star Butterfly descubre una de las festividades de la tierra, navidad, junto con su mejor amigo Marco Díaz el resto de su familia, star esta apunto de descubrir el significado de la navidad. Primer Fanfic que hago


**_Hola les traigo mi primer fanfic espero que les guste se que este capitulo es corto pero soy nuevo en estas cosas espero y les guste, me encantaria oir sus ideas, bueno espero y les guste :D._**

Navidad con los Díaz Cap1:

Era una mañana de invierno, parecía que llegó el invierno antes de lo que se pensaba, exactamente era 21 de diciembre, 7 am hora del pacifico (no es 2012 que quede claro :v), estaba nevando, las escuelas cerradas y todo era tranquilidad en Echo Creek California, bueno en toda la ciudad excepto una casa donde se hospedaba una estudiante de otra dimensión.

 **Star: ¡** BUENOS DIAS MARCO! , mira atravesó de la ventana, ahí nieve por todas partes

Destruyendo la puerta con magia, entrando a la habitación de Marco. Pero él no se levantaba de la cama

 **Star: ¿** Marco?

No había señal de Marco, seguía dormido con la frazada cubriéndose hasta la cabeza

 **Star:** ¡Marco Díaz!

 **Marco:** ¡achu!

Star levanta sus cobijas y encuentra a Marco enfermo con una cara que lo decía todo

 **Star:** ¿pero qué te ocurrió marco?

 **Marco:** parece que …. A.. ha.. ¡ACHUUU!

Star espantada corre hasta el cuarto de los padres de Marco y destruyendo la puerta con magia dice

 **Star:** ¡SEÑOR Y SEÑORA DIAZ MARCO TIENE ALGO EXTRAÑO!

Ya de regreso a su habitación la Sra. Díaz le checa la temperatura a marco, llama a un doctor en línea en donde se llega a una conclusión

 **Sra. Díaz:** Parece que te ha pegado un resfriado.

 **Star:** Ah pobre marco, te vengare en cuando encuentre a ese resfriado que te pego.

 **Sra. Díaz:** No star, lo que le pasa a marco es que se enfermó.

 **Star:** ha es como como la Mewniruela, cuando te salen puntos de colores hablas lenguas antiguas mewnianas y puedes explotar si no te cuidas.

 **Sra. Díaz:** sii… ok star el quédate a cuidar a marco mientras empacamos maletas para irnos de viaje para navidad.

Se retiran los padres de marco y star le pregunta a algo a marco.

 **Star:** ¿ Oye marco que es navidad?

 **Marco:** Veras Star es una época donde se reúnen familias, para ser exactos cada 25 de diciembre y 24 es la noche buena, festejamos una época de alegría para compartir convivir y depende la tradición, unos decoran árboles, otros ponen un nacimiento, otros les llaman Janucá, cantan villancicos, hay beben ponche ya sea de huevo o de fruta, una cena navideña intercambio de regalos, es una fecha hermosa.

 **Star:** Bueno, en mewni solo tenemos el día de la mewnipendencia o el Picnic anual con mi familia …

 **Marco:** Es más como un 4 de julio para Estados Unidos y podemos hacer un picnic cuando queramos aquí en la tierra. ¿no tienen nada parecido en mewni?

Star se queda por 5 segundos pensando hasta que sale corriendo a su cuarto, para dirigirse a su espejo y llama a su madre

 **Star:** Hola Madre

 **Reina Butterfly:** ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

 **Star:** Madre no he hecho nada… todavía pero tengo que comentarte algo..

Entonces le comienza a hablar de navidad y termina de decirle lo que marco le comento.

 **Reina Butterfly: ¿** Pues es como el día de Mewnipendencia o él picnic anual?

 **Star:** no es totalmente distinto, no hay comen maíz con lo que me comentó marco, pero podríamos aprender más respecto a esa celebración, ¿Por qué no nos reunimos los Díaz y los Butterfly y los Johansen?.

 **Reina Butterfly:** Cariño sé que estas emocionada por esa fiesta terrestre que está por llegar, pero tu padre y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes de los que no podemos dejarlos para dentro de otro tiempo, los siento mucho star, pero no podremos estar contigo ese día, espero que entiendas

Cabizbaja star

 **Star:** entiendo mamá

 **Reina Butterfly:** bueno star cuídate cariño me tengo que ir, espero que te diviertas con los Díaz.

La llamada finaliza y star un poco decepcionada se quedó.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte estornudo, de la habitación de marco para ser exacto, star casi se olvida por completo que a marco le pegó un resfriado, regresó para cuidarlo, noto marco que star estaba trise pero, la trato de animar, y lo consiguió apenas.

Paso el tiempo y marco se sentía cada vez mejor, era el medio día y star le pregunta marco.

 **Star:** oye ¿y a donde van de viaje?

 **Marco:** Vamos a visitar a toda la familia, como dije antes, es un día de unión familiar y para compartir y…

 **Star:** Oh que genial un viaje!, adoro los viajes!.

Peor se desanimó de nuevo star porque quería estar con su familia en su primera navidad.

Marco notó que ella desearía estar con su familia unida, se levanta de la cama y pone su mano en su hombro.

 **Marco:** Oye star, sabes que eres como familia para nosotros, ¿Qué dices, si no regresas a mewni esta época, vendrías con nosotros?

 **Star:** claro no me lo perdería por nada, ¡GRACIAS MARCO!

Se reanimo star , le dio un abrazo a marco y sus corazones le brillaban

Marco se sentía mejor y le preguntó algo más a star

 **Marco: ¿** Quieres ir a jugar en la nieve?.

Star aceptó y fueron afuera a jugar con la nieve, ambos estaban construyendo distinto fuertes junto con para una guerra de nieve una vez en distintos bandos.

 **Star:** oye marco y a donde vamos a viajar?.

 **Marco:** Nos vamos a México

 **Star:** ¿México?

En eso Marco arroja la primera bola de nieve.

Estar molesta levita miles de bolas de nieve y salen directo a marco

 **Marco:** Ay Dios mi ¡NOOOO!...

AL final el juego la ganó star, y ambos se resfriaron, pero nada que una fogata y un par de chocolates caliente.

 **Star:** jajaja también me pego el resfriado.

 **Ambos:** jajaj… ah .¡ACHU!


End file.
